The Mindnation
Mindnation The MindNation is the unseen political world Power that influences all activities in the Freeworld.It is made up of a race of telepaths and psychics known as the Mentalist.It has its influence in military and mining in the Freeworld. History During the early years on the Civilized world.Human Colonies, waged war amongst themselves in desperation to secure natural resources and trade routes. Their wars were brought to a truce when it was discovered that the planet was engulfing all life in an attempt to rebirth itself. Every cycle had a specific number of years and the time was right for the next occurance. The colonies came together as a united front to preserve the human species. Each state contributed by devoting its scientists,engineers,and alchemists to the higher knowledge that could save humanity. In their rigourous experiments the investigators discovered new laws within the universe. They discovered the human body had meridians similar to the planet itself,that correlated to the energetic patterns of the planet.If the right sequences where met, a new channel could be directed to redirect the flow of the lifestream (which they named The Boon) They formed an alliance of united colonies known as “The United States in Mind”.This alliance would be devoted entirely to the preservation of the new science and use of it to ensure humanities survival. Mankinds Technology advanced allowing them to discover all sorts of new methods of mining and forging machinery for its decade. During the 16th century mankind discover how to manipulate sound, and its use as a weapon through the discovery of a mineral known as ‘ink”, this equivalent to our gold. The unique metal allows the manipulation of various frequencies to organic and inorganic matter. Initially the colonies used the metal for basic machinery. As technology evolves mankind discovers flight through the use of steam. This allows mankind to power its machinery. Later in years the discovery of “sonic frequency” is discovered This allowed materials vibrating at a certain frequency to be teleported into a resonance frequency. Mankind had discovered through the use of the manipulation of sound, a type of interdimensional travel. The dilema was that the machinery responded best to higher altitudes. As a result the colonies created the first ship that would tower to the heavens. Its base, rooted in the ink fields and its head towering to the heavens, all it components armed with sound blasters. Due to this Discovery Mankind avoided the planetary purge that transformed most of the living creatures on the planet. Had mankind been swept away in the planetary evolution,they would have lost their human form and evolved into different beings. As the years progressed,the entire ship is armed with sonic organs allowing the ship to disappear from this dimension.( It still exists on the same location only at a higher frequency giving it a type of invisabilty and transparency.)This was the next frontier for mankind. The colonies came together to be known as The Confederate. During this period certain discrimination occurred amongst the colonies. Those in higher altitude gained certain gifts,(along with the planetary evolution)as they were able to grasp subtle knowledge from higher frequencies.(A secret society devoted to the mastery of this knowledge was created known as The Devas).Through this tone,they gained a type of telepathic communication amongst themselves. They referred to themselves as the Mentalists of the North. Those closest to the feet of the ship didn’t have Clarevoyent abilities.Instead the Boon manifested in their great ingenuity with bending metal.All the decendants enherited an intuitive knowledge for crafting with metal and complex engineering. They reffered to themselves as the Machinists in the South. They were looked down upon by the Northern society which had become sophisticated in its appreciation of culture and politics, however the Machinists were an important aspect of The Confederate. During the “Great Metal Age” existed a time of civil unrest. A metal bender creates a unique armour out of ink, he soon discovers manipulation of sound through feeling or thought. This technology was revolutionary as it meant individuals could travel interdimensional like the ship, perhaps even between time and space with the correct discipline.It wasn’t long before the North gained this equipment and banished the reproduction of such material,creating a law that the North would control all “ink”supplies. The south felt their inventions were being stolen and this created civil unrest amongst north and south. To try bring bring peace to a fragile empire the council of the north agreed to the weaponizing of what they called the sound suit ”The organ”. This ampliefied the telepathic abilities of the northmen,even giving them the abilty of flight.with this new power the south was easily subdued. The Mentalists felt it was their moral obligation to ensure that this technology remain in the right hands.And since only the north possessed (telepathic abilities due to the planetary evolution)only the North would be able to note any dangerous inclinations in the people to use The organ. This new feeling of responsibility made the north decide to separate themselves from what they saw as adolescent people of the Machinists, and gave themselves the title of “The Mindnation”. This bred more violence than had even been seen up to then. The Mindnation ruthlessly slaughtered the remaining colonies of the confederate into submission. The Engineers Something had to be done to combat their telepathic on slaught. It was during this period that brave resistance known as the Engineers( they were a group born in the Mechinist’s colonies and had maps of the entire ship tattooed on their bodies, they were heavily trained from birth as they were important to the confederate. Living human hardrives that kept all of the Confederartes discoveries). The names of these Engineers were * Billford Drake * Oxide * Adrian Cage * John Henry * Dogan They would steal “ink” from the Mindnation in an attempt to forge it into a weaponized suit they could use to combat “The Organ.” To their surprise the suit didn’t give them any new abilities however prevented the Mindnation from being able to manipulate their thoughts or bodies.This armor became known as “The Hard Body”. This of course evened the playing field to an army that had become completely reliant on telepathic war fare, against a band of hardened metal benders that had been fighting hand to hand combat for years against the north. This was known as the great Civil war.The new confederate gave itself the name “The Machinist Confederate”. And there was a great war in heaven, The Mindnation and machinsist fought for years,with many casualties on both sides.Eventually a peace treaty was agreed upon,to the relunctance of an ever willing to fight Machinist Confederate. Despite this agreement,the Mindnation would police the Machinists through an unofficial Armed force,which the people gave the name “The Whisters.”Silent watchers that could only be spotted by the sound of the air blowing from their organ suit,that sounded like a whistle. Outlaw Bill A group of machinist rebels was formed under the leadership of a man named Billford Drake.He would later come to be known as the notorious anarchist “Bill”. In his anger and rage toward the Mindnation Bill would raid,ink deposits of the Mindnation, located in the Machinsits territory. The machinists public saw him as a hero standing up against a dominant Mindnation. They could not foresee how his actions would lead ultimately to their demise, as the entire system became unstable without ink deposits supplied by the north. Eventually due to the lack of “ink” deposits the lower half of the ship became exposed into Samscara atmosphere. The lower half completely exposed while the upper fading into transparency.From a distance it took the apprearance of a Giant steampunk mechanical hand reaching to heaven. Freeworld settlement In an attempt to avoid a second civil war and the spreading of the decent into the lower plane, The prime Councellor of the Republic of the Mindnation, Sir Sabastian Preece declared that there had been discovered in the Congo liquid “ink”. Up until this point ink had only been mined in its base form as a mineral, however the discovery of liquid ink meant possibilities were endless especially for suffering poor Machinists.It was the distraction Preece needed to avoid civil war and replenish dwindling ink supplies destroyed by bill and his rebel engineers. The willing machinist colonies were moved into mining location soon to be known as the Freeworld,with the promise to live free,a world away from the prieing eyes of the Mindnation. The first settlers on the freeworld were ex Machinists combatants thus the majority of the town was ex militia.The land with the largest ink deposits was on sacred land of the elemental beings known as the Zooloo. The MindNation instructs the remaining Engineers and Machinist militia to wipe them out.This becomes a 7year war between the MindNation and Zooloo. It is during this period that the generals discover the unique advantage that the natives had over their combatants.The Zooloo could use their bodies to mark meridians that corresponded to the universe, in the air and ground to open small portals and release life stream energy/akasha/Soulforce. This became known as drawing Mandalas.The mindnation quickly adopted these techniques and levelled the playing field. This discovery was the beginning of the Oversoul Corp.A section of the army specially trained to draw Mandalas.The alchemists discovered that the use of Mandalas was infinite with surprising effects on the society. The alchemist discovered that the meridians that could be opened were limited in adults whose mental constructs,in the form of beliefs closed the imaginative faculty needed to open specific meridians. A young ambitious alchemist named Godfreigh believed mankind could design its own specific merdian pattern that could become an etheric being to rebuild the machinist colony and return to the sky.The Oversoul. A Giant elemental creature held Together by the various energetic patterns made by several Mandala users. This was known as the Oversoul theory. The dilemma was that the mandalas required to create an Oversoul had to have enough psychic energy to maintain construct and users had to be disciplined enough to hold the thought long enough for the electric currents to connect with another users mandala pattern. The discipline for the soldiers was easy however they failed dismally when it came to delivering hugh level pyschic energy.The alchemists also found that the soldiers imagination at a certain age was very limited which limited the number of meridian channels that were available. The Generals under the leadership of the MindNation decreed that children of age would be enlisted and trained early on in the arts of The Oversoul.This was the beginning of the Oversoul Corp. The Oversoul theory is detailed in the Enchiridion-The Godfrieght chronicles. The alchemist discovered that opening gateways using Mandalas exposed them to other anomolys.The shadows of individuals began to become semi conscious, with a very limited capacity. At first this was a welcomed blessing however they discovered that when certain individuals whose shadows were inverted were seceptible to becoming possessed by the random flow of the lifestream,creating bizarre creatures that could not be controlled. This was first discovered when a soldier with an inverted shadow was deceived by a Zooloo woman he had fallen for to create mandalas. The result was devasting to the battle,with the Oversoul Corp losing many soldiers,however the discovery to the Alchemists was priceless.The Alchemists discovered that the combination of shadow and mandala could bring thought forms into reality. The technique itself required a lot of physical and mental strength. A young Soldier by the name of Spartan Knives was the first to discover the use of elemental soldiers, known as the Jijimuge in battle. This new technology changed the face of war.Suddenly Godfreighs theory on creating an Oversoul was possible through the use of the JiJimuge.The Alchemist and Generals theorized that the soldiers energetic patterns could be mimicked by the JiJimuge strengthening the structure of the etheric Giant soldier(the Oversoul) The actualization of this was very overwhelming task,which cost several lives.The closest was performed by Spartan in the “'Battle for Hellrealma”' against the Zooloo,where he was able to construct with a battalion of 200 men, the sword and at times shield of The Oversoul. Details on his battle and abilty to construct the Oversoul are detailed in' The Enchiridion-The Book of Gods and Kings.'' The Mind nation eventually wins instructed to wipe out all remnants of the Zooloo. With the victory over the Zooloo,using a new technology the Mindnation had won the listening ear of the other continents of Smascara.who willingly to avoid bloodshed allowed pipeline for ink to be created on their territories.The Mindnation was careful to locate each of the pipelines along the planets Meridians.This is because the MindNation’s secret society known as The Devas is creating an artificial oversoul not sesceptible to human error. '''Elementals During the purging process of the planet,the remaining humans are swept and consumed by the universal stream of evolution. This results in them evolving from their human state to the next stage of evolution.That being the elemental stage.These beings are more connected with nature and the universal laws.As a result They formed their own communities and colonies that expanded on the varios continents of Samscara.It is believed by certain religious communinties that the planet’s Purge is an attempt to reset all races on the planet however because Mankind evaded this stage through the MindNation. The impulse discharged by the human ego with its selfishness and passions still ran through the veins of the planet through its electric current(though forms) thus influencing other races to remain egoic at the elemental stage after the purge. .